


A Wonderful Coincidence

by LePlushLapin



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fortune Telling, International relationships, Just soriku fluff, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Rated T for alcohol use mentions, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePlushLapin/pseuds/LePlushLapin
Summary: “When I was maybe fourteen or fifteen, I visited a fortune-teller with Kairi, just for fun, I guess. She read my palm and told me to pick three cards from a deck. She told me many things, but only two of them interested me. One of them was that I was going to lose many things throughout my life, and the other one, that someone was waiting for me in a faraway land. Riku... I wonder if what the fortune-teller said was fated to happen… or if it was just a wonderful coincidence."
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Wonderful Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated New Year! Let's hope this year treats all of us kindly and nicer than 2020 ;; I was planning on uploading this one-shot on the 31st December, but yeah, the days were hectic and me and my beta reader were able to finish everything up later ^^" (Michelle, if you're reading this, ilu ♥) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one, special thanks to the previously mentioned wonderful woman and I want to dedicate this OS to my fellow shippers from our KH shipping server, they all rock!! <3

**Somewhere in Iceland, 4:02 in the morning, first of January.**

Everyone was sound asleep by then, tightly tucked up in their warm bed sheets while the snow crowned and froze everything in its path outside. The New Years celebration had come to an end two hours ago; it probably finished somewhere between Naminé’s first yawn just a few minutes after the toast and Axel’s forfeit of the intense late night poker game. The memories still prowled Sora’s mind —they were still vivid and precious, and he had the feeling they were certainly always going to be like that: strident electronic music resounding through the farmhouse; the taste of unknown Nordic delicacies flooding his mouth —some had a curious taste, some were an abomination; old expensive champagne bought specifically for this festivity, waiting to be open and savoured by them when the clock struck twelve in the morning; the sound of laughter, feminine and high-pitched, and masculine and huskier; too many pictures and selfies taken; the TV on, the countdown approaching the announcement for the start of a new year, more and more each time, three, two, one… And suddenly, Riku’s lips met his for the first time, just as he had wished so many times before.

Sora found himself sitting on a freezing wooden bench on the balcony that the last story’s hallway led to. The sights to the winter wonderland couldn’t compare to anything he had seen before, even more when the northern lights crowned the night sky, cavorting and romping with the stars. He was admiring the natural wonder, wishing he had brought his camera with him. The gadget was in his room, tucked up in a heavy case with the rest of his professional photography set. He could have gone in his room and grabbed it, but he feared waking someone up (even when everyone was beyond drunk and probably in a deep slumber), but honestly, and most importantly, he was so comfortable watching the colorful lights swirling in the sky right then, that getting up would be too hard for him.

“Having trouble sleeping?” A familiar voice asked behind him. Husky and soothing, with a thick Icelandic accent, it was Riku.

Sora turned around to get a better look at him. He had changed his party outfit and was dressed in loose jeans and a typical Nordic knitted woolen sweater, with comfortable flat sneakers as footwear, and a cumulus of white bedhead. He was holding two mugs of some steamy beverage.

“Yes, I think so. You too?” Sora replied with a soft smile.

Riku smiled back. It was one of those warm and expressive yet mysterious gestures. It made Sora’s heart throb in adoration and his pupils dilated, delighted by the view. The effect that man had on Sora was simply unbelievable; he could make him feel on the top of the world when they talked, when they said sweet nothings to each other. It began as plain flirtatious jokes, but then they became more frequent, and only then did he notice how much he needed those compliments and steamy comments in his daily life… And then, when Riku had to leave and the flirting stopped, his own thoughts tended to deceive him. Sora knew they were nothing, and he wanted to confess —he wanted to scream into the empty void, and at the world so full of life, that he was hopelessly in love with Riku. But he was afraid. What if the feelings weren’t mutual? What if those dulcet words were nothing else than mere jokes...?

This night, though, was different. This night had opened his eyes…

“I can’t either, I have insomnia for some reason.” Riku said with a low voice, walking up to Sora. “May I sit next to you?”

Sora scooted right on the bench, leaving room so that Riku could take a seat, his hand wiping away the small amount of frost accumulated on it. Riku sat down and offered him one of the mugs. It was hot chocolate with melting marshmallows, Sora’s favourite hot beverage and one of the best ways to help him get to sleep.

“How did you know?” Sora glanced at Riku with a curious smile and shiny eyes.

“Know what?” Riku asked as he brought the edge of the mug closer to his mouth. He raised an eyebrow involuntarily.

“When I was a child and I wasn’t able to sleep, my mother would make me warm milk, but that didn’t work. No matter how much sugar she put on it, the milk still had a weird taste to me.” He explained, watching as his roommate drank a fair amount of his drink and gazed at him intently. “Then she started making me milk with cocoa powder, and after that, I never had trouble sleeping again.”

Riku pulled the mug away from his mouth. His tongue wiped away the excess of chocolate and marshmallows on his lips, and he smiled warmly at Sora.

“It’s almost the same story for me, only that I got used to drinking hot chocolate since I was very young, so when I had trouble sleeping, my mother would ask me if I’d like something warm. I asked for hot chocolate, and that never failed to put me to sleep.” He replied. “I’d always ask my mother to put marshmallows on it, but you know how mothers are, she said it was too much sugar and warned me about cavities a lot.”

Sora laughed lightly. He was feeling too comfortable now, too complete. If only he had his camera… He could make time stand still in a picture, so he could live this moment forever.

“Let’s hope your mother doesn’t learn about you and me drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows now.” Sora said, pulling the mug closer to his mouth and blowing on it before drinking a fair amount more.

Riku chuckled, placing a hand on Sora’s thigh. Sora blushed and choked on the beverage.

“Whoa, careful!” Riku exclaimed in worry, patting Sora’s back, “Was it too hot? I’m sorry.”

Sora fanned himself, his cheeks beet red.

“N-No, it’s not that! The chocolate is okay, it’s just...” Sora’s mind became a flurry of possible explanations, but none of them seemed to be the correct one, the one that would not push Riku away. “I-I was just thinking… About the midnight kiss...”

Riku’s face turned paler than the snow surrounding them. then he went bright pink.

“O-Oh… I-I’m sorry i-if that offended y-you…” Riku tripped on his own words. It looked as if he never felt more mortified, and Sora found it incredibly heartwarming. He suddenly felt more confident. “Y-You know… I-I was tipsy a-and I-I didn’t stop t-to think it could…‒”

“Shh.” Sora hushed, slightly touching Riku’s lips with his index finger. “I didn’t gather the courage to tell you before, but, Riku, I like you...” He paused, his confidence deceiving him for a split of second. He had already jumped off and was now free-falling —there was no way back. “...as more than a friend.”

Riku’s teal eyes widened, the pupils inside of them dilating; his mouth opened slightly; he froze in that moment. Suddenly, the corners of his mouth turned upward, he smiled widely, he huffed in relief, and his eyes began watering.

“Sora… Are you seriously…?” He chuckled and raised an arm, with clear intentions of wrapping it around Sora’s shoulders, but stopping halfways, waiting for his response.

Sora hummed and nodded in response, scooting closer to Riku and resting his head on his shoulder. He remained silent, although his heartbeat was loud enough for him to hear it, and a storm of warm and dulcet feelings unbound within his whole being. He felt safe next to Riku, like shielded in a homelike warmth.

Riku said nothing. He simply wrapped his arm around Sora’s narrow back and caressed his thin bicep with his free hand, loving the smaller man’s giggles, enjoying the once forbidden beverage that was running out in his mug.

A couple of minutes passed by like that, Riku kissing Sora’s hair and Sora rubbing his head against Riku’s broad shoulder, both of them immersed in a sweet silence.

“You know what, Riku?” Sora interrupted the intimate moment.

“Hmm?” Riku mumbled.

“When I was maybe fourteen or fifteen, I visited a fortune-teller with Kairi, just for fun, I guess.” He said. “She read my palm and told me to pick three cards from a deck. She told me many things, but only two of them interested me.”

“What did she tell you?” Riku inquired.

“One of them was that I was going to lose many things throughout my life.” Sora replied.

The answer sounded kind of unsettling to Riku. “And the second one?” Riku asked.

“That someone was waiting for me in a faraway land.”

The mugs were empty by then, and they put them aside. Riku wrapped his free arm around Sora’s petit torso, and completely embracing him now, he buried his face in his neck, kissing it softly and moved up toward his cheeks. Sora giggled, placing both of his hands on Riku’s back. Riku pushed away, staring at Sora directly in the eye, as if to ask permission to kiss his lips, begging for it. Sora closed his eyes slowly, parting his lips. Riku’s lips tasted like chocolate, sugary enough to send Sora to a deep slumber after a sugar rush. He felt drowsy, and his arms began to tingle and became weak, weaker than they usually were.

They pushed away with exhausted looks in their eyes. Riku smirked, his drowsy teal eyes still shone in adoration (Sora could never imagine how much Riku adored him).

“I was waiting for you.” He muttered, “Where were you? You took a long time.”

Sora chuckled. “I was on an island on the other side of the world. Sorry for taking so long.” He replied in a worn-out voice. “I’m here now.”

Riku caressed his cheek lovingly, and Sora leaned on his hand with eyes closed, soaking up the affection.

“We can work this out, I promise.” Riku said in a low yet determined voice.

“Riku…” Sora leaned against him calmly, embracing him once more. “I wonder if what the fortune-teller said was fated to happen… or if it was just a wonderful coincidence.”


End file.
